Strawberry&Creme
by StarlitMoonlight
Summary: Once again, Yuki breaks Shuichi's heart, making him turn to Sakuma Ryuichi. Please read and review..Thanks guys!
1. Leaving & Living Together

**Strawberry & Cream- Chapter 1**

-Leaving & Living Together-

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravitation, lolz…I wish I did! *gets lost in her own imagination and drooling*

**Plot: **Shuichi has just found out that Yuki has been sleeping around with none other than Tohma Seguchi. So who does Shuichi turn to? Of course his idol Ryuichi Sakuma. Will Yuki let go of his stupid pride and chase after Shuichi or will he finally lose him? Read on!

Shuichi stood there dumbfounded/ shocked by what he is seeing just now. He saw Yuki in bed, half naked and straddling a very naked Tohma Seguchi.

"Ugh! More Yuki, give me more!" Tohma moaned in pleasure, as Yuki thrusted onto him harder.

Stepping back, Shuichi was shaking as tears slowly ran down his cheeks. *Crash!* goes the vase from the living room table. Alerting the two of someone's presence inside the house, they slowly covered themselves and went to check who the intruder was. There, Shuichi was standing and still shaking and crying.

'Shit!' Yuki cursed to himself. Tohma could only smile at the sight of Shuichi crying and latched on to Yuki closely. "Well I guess we have been discovered ne, Yuki?" Tohma teased.

"Shu- "Yuki started but was interrupted by Shuichi.

" When? Since when Yuki ?" Shuichi spoke, his voice was shaking.

"Brat! This is nothing. Now calm down and listen to me" Yuki reasoned out and slowly shook off Tohma from him, slowly making his way towards where Shuichi was standing.

"No! don't come near me! Don't touch me when you held Tohma-san a while ago. How could you do this to me? All this time I had no one else on my mind but you..but you! Damn you Yuki Eiri.. YOU IDIOT!" he screamed and ran out of the house.

"Damn it Shuichi!" Yuki cursed out and rubbed his temple as he slouched down on the couch. Tohma sat beside him. "I'm here Yuki, you don't need him" he leaned his head on the novelist's shoulders.

[In a Park]

Shuichi sat down on the swing and cried his hear out. 'How could you do this to me Yuki? I thought you really loved me' he thought. Now that he kicked himself out of Yuki's apartment, he wondered where he could stay for the night. Hiro, his best friend went to his hometown. His family was on vacation somewhere in Kyoto. He sighed as he scanned his phone for people he knew who could help him out. The first person that came into mind was his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi. He pressed the call button, the phone started ringing.

"Hai?" a small voice from the other end answered.

"Sa-Sakuma-san?" Shuichi started, his voice still shaking.

"Shu-chan? What's wrong?" Ryuichi asked immediately.

"Y-Yuki.. he was cheating on me..w-with Tohma-san… I left his house, I don't know where to go or who else to turn to.. I-I'm.." he was sobbing so hard he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Where are you? I'll pick you up!" Ryuichi was beginning to be concerned.

"The park near the studio" he answered.

"Ok. Don't move, I'll be there in a flash" Ryuichi said and hung up the phone.

Shuichi was still in shock about everything, he couldn't believe what had happened. He thought everything was running smoothly, he thought that Yuki's heart was finally his.

'I guess not ,huh?' he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a car screeching and running fast, it was coming this way. A red sports car stopped in front of him, the door opened and came out his one and only idol Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi stepped out of his car, out of breath and sweat on his forehead.

"Sak-sakuma-san?" Shuichi spoke out a bit surprised. He knew Ryuichi would come but not this soon. 'Sakuma-san…he really rushed here to be with me..' Shuichi thought as tears started to form in his eyes again, Ryuichi wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Shu-chan.. please don't cry.. I'm here now.." Ryuichi said. For some reason Shuichi felt calm and at peace in Ryuichi's arms. Ryuichi breaks away from Shuichi and stretched out his hand.

"Let's go Shu-chan, let's take you home. It will be our home" Ryuichi said. Shuichi slowly stretched out his hand and put it in Ryuichi's.

"H-hai.." Shuichi replied.

They got inside the car and made their way to Ryuichi's house. It wasn't that far, a good 10 minute drive from the studio.

"We're here Shu-chan" Ryuichi said as he slowly turned of the car's ignition and closed the windows. Shuichi nodded, slowly opening the door and stepping out. His jaw instantly dropped the moment he laid eyes on Ryuichi Sakuma's house… it's a freaking mansion!

"My house is a bit small, but make yourself at home Shu-chan" Ryuichi smiled.

'Small? You call this small? This is nothing like Yuki's cramped apartment' Shuichi thought as they made their way to the entrance.

"Wait Shu-chan! I'll go in first then come inside in about 10 seconds" Ryuichi said as he then went inside. Shuichi was confused but decided to go with it and counted a good 10 seconds. After 10 seconds was up, he slowly opened the door and found Ryuichi bowing down on the floor like a housewife as he greeted him. " Okaeri nasai, Shu-chan". A small laugh escaped Shuichi's lips as he then broke into laughter.

"Mou.. Shu-chan.. you're supposed to say Tadaima.." Ryuichi blushed and sulked.

"Gomen.. Tadaima.. Sakuma-san" Shuichi said, a smile was now on his face.

He made his way inside and looked around; it was a really huge house. He followed  
>Ryuichi upstairs.<p>

"This is your room Shu-chan, it's next to mine. So if you're lonely you can just visit me next door. Oh, and Kumaguro too." Ryuichi said.

"Thank you so much Sakuma-san.. I promise when I get my things and my money, I will quickly move out and find someplace to live in" Shuichi replied.

"No way! You're staying here with me and that's that! Besides, me and Kuma-chan wants Shu-chan to live with us." Ryuichi offered, Shuichi nodded and accepted the other's offer.

Shuiichi entered his room and could only smile. The room was big, but it was the wallpaper that made him smile… it was pink with strawberry designs on it. He didn't know that Sakuma Ryuichi would like this design. He slowly took off his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water and slowly got inside.

'I'm so lucky.. Sakuma-san is so nice. Stupid Yuki..It's all his fault..but..it was me who just stormed outside the house without hearing him out.. arggh! No it's not my fault! He cheated on me…he.. "he broke off his thoughts as he was starting to get a bit dizzy and with that he lost consciousness.

Ryuichi knocked on Shuichi's room with a pair of pajamas and extra pillows. Hearing that no one replied, he let himself inside the room and put the stuff he brought onto the queen sized-bed. He made his way to the bathroom and knocked on it.

"Shu-chan? I brought you pajamas and pillows that you can use" he called out. Still there was no reply, which made him even more nervous. He quickly opened the bathroom door and saw Shuichi, slumped down into the bath tub. He ran towards Shuichi and slowly lifted him out of the bath tub and laid him down on the bed. He covered him with towels and a blanket.

'Damn it.. Shu-chan! Please be okay' he cursed in his mind.

Shuichi started to come around, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sakuma-san?" he spoke. Ryuichi hugged him tightly.

"You scared me Shu-chan… I was so worried…please..don't scare me like that" Ryuichi said as he hugged the other tighter.

"Go-gomen" Shuichi hugged back.

'Sakuma-san is really worried about me, he's too nice. If it was Yuki he'd help but definitely give me an earful on what an idiot I am' he thought, he suddenly felt so warm and protected.

'W-what is this? My heart is beating fast..' Shuichi thought, unknowingly the other felt the same thing. With what happened, Ryuichi decided to sleep beside Shuichi until he fell asleep. Shuichi cursed out the fact that he couldn't sleep at all, so he just forced them shut.

"Shu-chan?" he heard Ryuichi call out. He just pretended to be asleep since he wouldn't want to bother Ryuichi.

Ryuichi opened his eyes to peek if Shuichi had fallen asleep. He looked at Shuichi and smiled as he softly whispered "Goodnight my Shu-chan".

With that Ryuichi turned himself to the opposite side of the bed, Shuichi's eyes were wide open. 'Did I hear that correctly? Iie! I may just be tired..yeah maybe I am just worn out..time to sleep!' Shuichi thought, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

[Meanwhile in Yuki's apartment]

Yuki lit up a cigarette and puffed. Tohma had already left ,he was wondering where Shuichi was. He couldn't believe that he got caught, he was so sure that Shuichi wouldn't get home until midnight.

'Damn it brat! Where did you go?' he thought.

He dialed Hiro's number and waited for the other to pick up. He could only hear the voicemail from the other end and instantly hung up. He threw his cellphone on the floor, rubbing his temple and looking the ceiling.

'Whatever! That brat loves me too much.. he'll come crawling back to me sooner or later' he thought to himself.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: **Waaah! That's all for now… I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st part of my fanfic.. please read and review so that I'll be motivated to update. Hehe.. Is Yuki right? Will Shuichi come instantly crawling back to him or will this event create an opportunity for Ryuichi to change Shuichi's mind? Stay tuned for updates! Love yah guys!


	2. Realizations & Regrets

**Strawberry & Cream- Chapter 2**

-Realizations & Regrets -

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravitation, lolz…I wish I did! *gets lost in her own imagination and drooling*

Shuichi yawns as he slowly opens his eyes, he felt the sun's light on his face. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Ryuichi was no longer beside him in his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up from the bed and put on his slippers. He could only chuckle as he saw the bunny slippers that Ryuichi had given him. 'This is so like Sakuma-san' he thought as he slowly opened the door and went downstairs to look for Ryuichi.

"Ah!Shu-chan… Ohayou! I made us breakfast since the maids are out shopping for groceries" Ryuichi said. Shuichi smiles and helped set up the table.

"Smells good Sakuma-san.. demo I never thought you can cook" Shuichi stated.

"Mou… I can cook Shu-chan but the maids always yell at me to keep out of the kitchen since they think a master should not do any house work" Ryuichi pouted.

Shuichi could only laugh at how cute Ryuichi was, as soon as the food was ready they said their grace and started to eat. "Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison.

[Back in Yuki's apartment]

*Ringgggggggggggggg* goes the telephone. Yuki felt tired to pick up the phone.

" Oi baka! Pick up the phone" Yuki yelled out, the phone kept ringing and he got more irritated.

"Oi are you deaf? Pick up the damn phone" he yelled out again and sat up from bed. He turned to see an empty side of the bed, there was no Shuichi in sight. He had totally forgotten that Shuichi ran away from home.

'Shit! This isn't good… I got to get that brat back' he thought. Since the phone was unanswered, the voicemail came on. It was Tohma.

"Yuki-kun? It's me. I missed you, I will be there in 30 minutes. Let's go out and have lunch in that new café. I love you"Tohma said and hung up. 'Just great' Yuki thought sarcastically.

[Back in Ryuichi's apartment]

After all the utensils were washed and kept in the cupboards, they had planned to go to the mall and buy Shuichi some clothes since he left them in Yuki's apartment. To be undiscovered and mobbed at the said shopping mall, Shuichi wore a blonde wig, sunglasses while Ryuichi sported a long brown wig and sunglasses too. They go inside the car and drove towards the shopping mall. It was a good 20 minute drive from Ryuichi's house (or mansion), they properly parked the car and went inside. They went to the men's department.

"This looks good Shu-chan" Ryuichi picked up a checkered shirt, Shuichi nodded as he lifted the shirt then he began to stiffen and pale. The shirt was too expensive, he forgot that he left his wallet in Yuki's place.

"S-Sakuma-san.. I can't get this…I can't afford it" Shuichi stuttered.

"Don't worry about it Shu-chan, take it as a gift for moving in with me and I won't take no for an answer" Ryuichi insisted. 'Sakuma-san is too nice… this isn't good, if he's too nice I might…No! this can't be.. I still love Yuki..' he battled in his mind.

After shopping for clothes, they were carrying 5 big bags as if they had bought all the clothes in the department store then they decided to get some ice cream near the grocery section.

[Back with Yuki]

Tohma arrived in Yuki's apartment earlier than the said time, they then drove towards the shopping mall. They got the big pushcart and travelled from one aisle to another trying to buy groceries to stock up both Yuki and Tohma's apartment.

They passed by the snack section and spotted Shuichi's favorite snack. 'Strawberry pocky.. I'll get one, the brat might come back, he'll definitely like this' he thought.

Thinking that they have bought everything that they needed, they proceeded to the cashier to pay.

[Back with Shuichi]

Shuichi got his favorite ice cream Strawberry while Ryuichi got a bubble flavored one. Shuichi was surprisedly having a lot of fun hanging out with his idol, somehow he felt a bit better with the whole Yuki thing…or so he thinks.

Shuichi stopped in his tracks as he saw Yuki coming out from the grocery section, he dropped his ice cream as tears began forming once again in his eyes. There he was, Tohma Seguchi, arms latched on to Yuki. Shuichi sobbed silently trying to fight off the urge to cry out loudly. Seeing this, Ryuichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi tightly and rubbing his back.

Yuki, saw the scene but failed to recognize who those two were. Ryuichi saw Yuki looking at him, he instantly glared at him (Yuki) and gave him the middle finger, shocking Yuki in return. He then took Shuichi by the hand as they ran towards the parking lot and got quickly inside the car.

[Yuki]

'What the hell was that about? What's wrong with that kid? Did I do something to offend him?' Yuki asked himself why that person displayed so much dislike and anger towards him. He carried the grocery bags and put it in his car.

Yuki and Tohma got inside the car and headed back to the house. There was no conversation going on just dead silence, so Tohma decided to break the silence and asked Yuki.

"Ne, Yuki… How about I move in with..you?"

Yuki was surprised by the question and stepped instantly on the brakes. He looked at Tohma and sighed.

"Are you serious? You must be kidding right?" Yuki spoke.

"I am serious about this. I love you Yuki, why don't you give me a chance? I'll be a better lover than that brat ever was" Tohma persuaded.

Yuki sighed once again, as he started the car and drove. There was silence again filling the car. Tohma put on a pained expression on his face and looked outside the window. 'Why can't it be me Yuki?' he thought.

"Maybe" Yuki started, making Tohma look at him.

"Y-Yuki?" Tohma spoke.

"Let me think it over. There's still a chance that brat would come back to me, so give me time" Yuki answered. Tohma nodded and smiled. 'There is still a chance, I will make sure that Shuichi will never come back to Yuki'Tohma thought.

[Still in the parking lot and inside Ryuichi's car]

Shuichi was still crying over what he had witnessed inside the mall. ' I can't believe it, I thought Yuki would stay away from Tohma-san and try to win me back. But I guess not, Yuki..do you still love me?' Shuichi thought to himself.

The sight of Shuichi crying worried Ryuichi so much, he wasn't Yuki so he's not sure what he could do to cheer the pink haired singer up.

"Ah! I know! Shu-chan let's go out tonight.. I know this great place not too far from the studio" Ryuichi yelled out.

"I-I don't feel like going out tonight Sakuma-san" Shuichi declined.

"Shu-chan, I know you are feeling upset about Yuki being with Tohma..demo I don't think it should stop you from smiling and being your usual self. I love Shu-chan's smile, it's definitely the best expression for you" Ryuichi reasoned out, making Shuichi speechless and blush.

"O-okay"Shuichi replied.

They got inside the house quickly enough just to change clothes. Shuichi got out of the house and peeked inside Ryuichi's car to check if he was already inside. He suddenly heard the engine start but not from the car, he slowly turned and saw Ryuichi on his shiny new black Ferrari v4 motorcycle. Shuichi was in awe on how cool the motorcycle looked, it beats Hiro's old outdated motorcycle. Ryuichi took off his helmet and smiled.

"Ready Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked.

"H-Hai"Shuichi answered. Ryuichi threw the helmet to Shuichi, who caught it and put it on. He slowly sat himself behind Ryuichi,putting on his helmet and just slighty holding on to Ryuichi. Ryuichi could only chuckle at Shuichi.

"Hold onto me like this" Ryuichi said as he took hold of Shuichi's arms and made him wrap it tightly onto his waist. Shuichi could only blush, but he held onto Ryuichi tightly.

"Hold on tightly Shu-chan" Ryuichi said as he revved up the engine and started to drive. The air was really cool so it was a cold night, he could feel Shuichi shiver from behind. He stopped the motorcycle for a bit and took of this jacket and placing it on Shuichi.

"Here Shu-chan, I know you are cold" Ryuichi offered.

"B-But Sakuma-san aren't you cold too?" Shuichi asked.

"Nah. I still have my hoody on. I don't want you to get sick"Ryuichi smiled as he started the engine once again and drove.

'Don't be this nice Sakuma-san.. I might really..' Shuichi thought as he held onto Ryuichi and laid his head on Ryuichi's back, making Ryuichi blush and form a smile on his lips.

[Moon&Stars Pub]

The place had just opened a few weeks ago but it was so packed that they had a bit of trouble looking for a parking spot. Luckily, Tachikawa Hayato, the club owner was Ryuichi's good friend way back when he was staying in America, so he was able to get the perfect parking spot.

They got off the motorcycle and slowly made their way to the pub. Once they were at the entrance, the very huge bouncer blocked their way.

"Sorry, do you have a reservation? It's quite packed inside so we only let people with reservations inside" the huge gorilla-like bouncer spoke.

"No need for that Takeshi-kun , these are my guest so it's okay" a man stepped out from the shadows. He had a beautiful face, tall and medium built with silky blonde hair.

'Ah he's handsome'Shuichi thought.

"Oh Haya-chan!" Ryuichi yelled.

"Yo! It's been a while Ryuichi. I missed you" the foreign looking guy greeted back.

Looking at them both, Shuichi could only think how perfect they looked together but somehow he felt a bit uneasy. Hayato then noticed Shuichi.

"Oh! Who's this Ryuichi? You're new lover?" Hayato teased, making both Shuichi and Ryuichi blush.

"I-Iie! This is my kouhai in the music industry Shindou Shuichi, Shu-chan this is my friend Tachikawa Hayato" Ryuichi introduced, Shuichi could only give a small bow since he felt a bit shy.

The monster-like bouncer stepped aside and allowed the 3 to enter the pub. They sat down at the VIP lounge, the place was really big inside, the music was loud.

"Let's order, don't worry Ryuichi since it's your first time here so I won't make you pay" Hayato spoke.

"I'll have a mudslide and Shu-chan will have a strawberry daiquiri" Ryuichi ordered.

"Y-you know what I like?" Shuichi asked, shocked that Ryuichi knew his favorite drink( with alcohol)

"Of course, I have always been watching you Shu-chan" Ryuichi responded, Shuichi blushed even more. 'He's been watching me?since when and for how long.. oh no this is bad' he thought as he looked at Ryuichi.

"By the way Haya-chan, when will Tatsuha-chan come? I thought you and him were inseperable?" Ryuichi asked.

"Tatsuha? You mean Uesugi Tatsuha-san?" Shuichi asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes Shuichi,how do you know my lover's name?" Hayato responded.

"Lo-lover? Tatsuha-san? B-but I though he was after you Sakuma-san?" Shuichi yelled out.

"Well yes, he is my lover and yes I stole him away from Ryuichi" Hayato confirmed.

"Tatsuha is very nice to me and I knew how he felt about me, but I just couldn't return his feelings since I already have a person that I like. And Hayato told me that Tatsuha was his type so I hooked them up and they seemed to hit it off" Ryuichi explained.

"You mean to say I got forced to being with him"a voice came from behind the table. It was Uesugi Tatsuha.

"Ryu-channnnn!" Tatsuha squealed as he ran and tried to hug Ryuichi, but he was caught by Hayato who in turn hugged him real tight.

"How cold, I'm your lover.. shouldn't I get a kiss?" Hayato pouted. Tatsuha blushed beet red and smacked Hayato's forehead.

"Itai! Mou.. Tat-chan you're so mean.." Hayato rubbed his forehead,he leaned in close to Tatsuha's face. " For this bump, you'll get punished when we get home" Hayato spoke, with a sinister grin on his face, making Tatsuha's face turn pale.

As their drinks arrived, the mood was perfect. Everybody felt relaxed, but count on Tatsuha to just perfectly ruin the mood.

"Ne Shu-chan? How come you didn't come with Yuki? Did you guys fight again?" Tatsuha asked, making Shuichi's smile drop.

"Uh..Umm… Yuki and I aren't together anymore. He cheated on me with Tohma-san" Shuichi struggled to answer.

"Ah so Tohma-san finally made a move, didn't know that Yuki would actually take the bait" Tatsuha said.

"Y-you knew?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. I've always known that Tohma was after Yuki, why do you think Tohma suddenly scheduled you for a 2-week trip a month ago?" Tatsuha explained.

Shuichi was dumbfounded, has Yuki been cheating on him that long? He just couldn't believe that his lover would do something like that. Shuichi could only stare blankly into space as tears were again starting to form in his eyes. Ryuichi instantly wiped off the tears from Shuichi's face and rubbed his cheeks.

"What did I tell you earlier Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked.

"That you like it best when I smile" Shuichi answered.

"It's not enough to just say it, I need to see it" Ryuichi demanded, Shuichi rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"That's more like it" Ryuichi shot back.

Around 2am, they were beginning to feel tired so they bid Hayato and Tatsuha goodbye , got on the motorcycle and drove slowly back home.

"Ne Sakuma-san.. thank you for today. I felt a bit better" Shuichi said.

"You're welcome Shu-chan.. I'm glad you had fun today" Ryuichi replied, he could feel Shuichi resting his head on his back. 'This feels so warm Shu-chan, I want to keep you with me forever. I have decided.. I will do everything I can to make you fall in love with me' Ryuichi thought as he smiled and continued to drive home.

[Back in the pub]

"Ah Onichan.. how are you?" Tatsuha spoke as his brother picked up the phone.

"What do you want? I am busy, unlike you have a lot of time on his hands" Yuki said coldly.

"Hmm.. then I guess I shouldn't tell you where Shu-chan is" Tatsuha teased.

"You know where he is?damn you..tell me!" Yuki yelled out.

"Okay okay, just chill bro!.. he's living with Ryuichi.. I have his address" Tatsuha said.

Yuki got a pen and paper and instantly wrote the address and direction to Ryuichi's house. 'Brat I can finally bring your ass back home' Yuki thought as he lit up another cigarette and puffed out some smoke.

-To be continue-

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is the 2nd chapter…how are you liking it so far? Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you guys will once again read and review my work and continue to support my fic. I love you guys!


	3. Escape & Expectations

**Strawberry & Cream- Chapter 3**

-Escape & Expectations -

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravitation, lolz…I wish I did! *gets lost in her own imagination and drooling*

A/N: "Hey"-speaking

'Hey' – thinking

"_Hey"-_ speaking in English.

[In Hayato & Tatsuha's apartment]

"Okay okay, just chill bro!.. he's living with Ryuichi.. I have his address" Tatsuha said.

"Okay, well see you then Oniichan" Tatsuha spoke as he then hung up his cellphone, he was in bed with Hayato and he knew Tatsuha was just up to something.

"Oi! What are you planning now?" Hayato said raising his eyebrows as Tatsuha smiled and laid down in bed.

"Well if I can't have Ryuichi, no one can. What makes him think he can be happy" Tatsuha spat.

Hayato felt sorry for Ryuichi, he instantly got up from the bed, grabbed his pack of smokes.

" Hey, where are you going?" Tatsuha asked.

"Just outside. I need some air"Hayato replied as he headed out into the veranda. Tatsuha knew for some reason that Hayato is kind of pissed, it's been 3 years they have been together but he hasn't really properly told him of his true feelings.

Outside, its cold so Hayato put on his black hoody on. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Ryuichi's number. The phone rang as he waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?Hayato?" Ryuichi answered.

"Ryuichi, I'll only say one thing. If you want Shuichi for yourself, leave your house. Tatsuha has told Yuki your address and will force Shuichi out. That's all" Hayato said.

"Wait Hayato!" Ryuichi yelled out.

"What is it?" Hayato asked.

"Thank you" Ryuichi said. Hayato smiled and hung up the phone, he finished puffing his cigarette and went inside the bedroom where Tatsuha was already going to bed he had to send Ryuichi a text message.

'I hope sooner or later you'll say you love me too Tat-chan' he thought as he slipped in bed next to Tatsuha, turning off the lights and drifting off to sleep.

[Back in Ryuichi's apartment]

He had just gotten of the phone, he glanced at the wallclock. It was almost 4am, any late maybe Yuki would come by and take Shuichi away from him. He had to do something, he didn't want Shuichi to go back to Yuki.

'I'll make you fall in love with me Shu-chan, I'll see to it that you'll never go back to the cold-hearted jerk' Ryuichi though as he made his way to Shuichi's bedroom.

Shuichi was sound asleep, Ryuichi felt kind of bad waking the other from his peaceful slumber. He shook his head and decided that he had to do this or else he'll lose Shuichi forever. He pretended to have just entered the room and knocked on Shuichi's door.

"H-hai?" Shuichi answered as he slowly sat up from bed.

"Shu-chan, pack your bags. We're going on a trip"Ryuichi said as he smiled and pets Shuichi's head.

"Eh?Where? and why so sudden Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked, still confused.

Ryuichi's cellphone beeped indicating that he had just received a message. He opened his inbox and saw that he had gotten a message from Hayato.

Sender: Haya-chan

Time: 4:23am

Message: Ryuichi, I've already booked you a flight for two to America.

You can just stay in my condo, be free to use whatever is there

Be sure not to burn it down ok? Good luck. :p – End of message

'Hayato really does amaze me at times. Thank you Hayato, I owe you' he thought as he smiled.

"We're going to America Shu-chan! Luckily I asked Sakano-san for your passport." Ryuichi said.

"Eh? Why America?"Shuichi asked.

"Because you haven't been there right? Plus it would be a good chance to have a vacation and take your mind off things"Ryuichi replied. 'And make sure that Yuki would never find you' Ryuichi added in his thoughts.

"W-well okay, thank you Sakuma-san" Shuichi spoke.

They quickly packed their bags, Ryuichi had called for a car service to take them to the airport since he couldn't just leave his precious ride at the airport now can he? Shuichi was still a bit sleepy and Ryuichi could notice that.

"Here Shu-chan, lie down on my lap" Ryuichi offered. Shuichi could only blush.

"N-Nah I can't do that Sakuma-san" Shuichi decline but Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's arm and laid his head on his lap.

"I insist. I'll just wake you up once we get to the airport" Ryuichi said, with that Shuichi slowly closed his eyes and slept.

It was a good 45 minute drive to the airport, once they got out they put on their disguise to get unnoticed by the public. Ryuichi saw that Shuichi was struggling with his backpack full of clothes, he just grabbed them and carried it himself.

"Sakuma-san give me my backpack, you already have a lot of bags to carry" Shuichi spoke.

"It's ok Shu-chan, I'm not that weak ya know?hehe. Plus I don't want you to hurt yourself" Ryuichi replied.

Shuichi knew that once Ryuichi offered to do something for him, he just couldn't say or do anything back. He smiled. 'Sakuma-san, I really…no! I can't.. I mean can I ? maybe I could fall in love with him. But he might be just doing this because I'm his friend.. stop it Shuichi! There's no way in hell that THE Sakuma Ryuichi would fall in love with you' he battled in his mind.

Once it was announced that the gates had been opened, they slowly made their way to the gate's entrance and boarded the plane. Ryuichi could only smile. 'I hope by the end of this trip, Shuichi will be mine' he thought. With that, the plane took off and the two continued their beauty sleep on the plane.

[Back in Yuki's apartment]

It was almost 6am in the morning, Yuki purposely set his alarm this early so that he can get Shuichi right away. He took a shower,put on a clean black shirt and was about to leave when the phone rang. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yuki-kun? It's me. Can I come over?" Tohma spoke.

"No. I'm going out. I'm getting back what belongs to me, now if you don't mind I have to go" Yuki replied.

"Wait Yu-" Tohma said but was cut off when Yuki purposely hung up the phone and directly went out the the engine of his, he lit up his cigarette. 'I got you now brat'he thought. (Author: haha that's what you think Yuki *sticks out tounge*).

He took out the paper containing directions to Ryuichi's house. He drove at a very fast speed that it didn't take too long before he arrived at Ryuichi's house (Author: *cough cough* Mansion). He wanted to break the door down but decided to be civilized and rang the doorbell.

"Hai, Coming!" he heard a female voice. The door slowly opens and a cute maid with long red hair was at the door.

"I'm here to take Shuichi, I am his guardian" Yuki spoke.

"Oh master Shuichi? I'm sorry but he and master Ryuichi just left" she answered.

"Do you where they might have gone?"Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but they didn't tell us where they have gone but I think it might be a while until they return since they brought luggage's with them"she replied.

"Tch!" Yuki cursed without thanking the maid and walked away.

'What the! What a rude guy! He didn't even thank me. I hope you slip and fall on your back' the maid cursed, she was clearly pissed off and shut the door.

Yuki sat on his car and puffed on his cigarette again. He was beginning to panic thinking where they could have gone off to. 'Stupid brat! Where the hell can you be? And to think I was getting all excited to bring you back home'Yuki thought. He dialed Tatsuha's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yes?" Tatsuha answered, his voice clearly sounding sleepy.

"Idiot! I'm here at Ryuichi's house. He's not here and he left with Shuichi. Do you know where he could have gone?" Yuki asked.

"Eh? I thought they'd be there still because Ryuichi hates waking up early"Tatsuha said.

"Well they clearly aren't here. Tell me all the places that idiot Ryuichi could have gone and taken my Shuichi" Yuki said.

"How could Ryuichi go and take off like that unless someone knew and told-" Tatsuha started but cut himself off and looked at Hayato. 'No it can't be' he thought.

"Let me just call you back Oniichan" Tatsuha said and hung up on Yuki.

"O-oi!" Yuki yelled but Tatsuha already hung up.

'Tch! I'm beginning to be seriously pissed off' Yuki thought.

[Back in Hayato & Tatsuha's apartment]

"Oi! Wake up dammit!" Tatsuha cursed, shaking Hayato roughly. Hayato rubbed his eyes and slowly woke up.

"Geez! It's still early in the morning. Go back to sleep" Hayato said, annoyed since he was never a happy camper first thing in the morning.

"Yuki couldn't find Ryuichi and Shuichi in the house, did you have anything to do with it?" he asked his lover.

"No" Hayato said bluntly, shifting to the other side trying to get back to sleep.

"Liar! I know you have something to do with it. Now tell me where they are"Tatsuha demanded.

"Why are you always trying to stick your nose into somebody else's business? Just leave them alone" Hayato said, he was really starting to get annoyed.

"Because I'm trying to help by brother, is that wrong of me?" Tatsuha reasoned out, and with that Hayato just snapped.

"You? Trying to help out with problems of love? You don't even know how to fix your own replationship. I'm tired of you making me feel like shit! You are such a hypocrite Tat-chan, now I wonder if I should still try being with you, when you obviously don't know how to handle a relationship" Hayato yelled out, with that he stood up, grabbed his wallet, his coat and reached for the door in order to get out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Tatsuha yelled asking.

"Out. I guess I need time to think about things especially this so-called-relationship of ours" Hayato said coldy and left the house.

Tatsuha was left dumbfounded, he had never seen Hayato act that way towards him. Hayato was always warm, loving and patient with Tatsuha and his stupidity. He laid down in bed, curled up into a ball. Funny, tears were forming in his eyes. 'Stupid Hayato' he thought.

[Ryu&Shu]

"Umm.. excuse me sirs, we have landed in JFK airport" the flight stewardess said while slighty tapping Ryuichi and Shuichi.

They slowly woke up, stood up and gathered their hand carried baggage's. They slowly got off the plane and went towards the area where their other bags were. They then slowly made their way out of the airport and hailed a taxi cab.

"_Where to sir_?" the driver asked.

"_To Queens_" Sakuma said with his perfect English accent. Shuichi's eyes widened, surprised that Ryuichi could actually understand and speak English well.

As the taxi took off, Shuichi was literally plastered to the window and stared at the different scenes. Such tall buildings, different people, different environment.

"I'm so glad we came Sakuma-san" Shuichi said.

"I'm happy to hear that Shu-chan" Ryuichi said as he smiled.

**A/N:** So that ends Chapter 3. Well guys what do you think? I wanna thank those who reviewed my work so far. I'm trying my best to make this fic worth the read. Please continue to support my work by reading and reviewing it as well. Take care guys!


	4. Confusion & Confessions

**Strawberry & Cream- Chapter 4**

-Confusion & Confessions-

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravitation, lolz…I wish I did! *gets lost in her own imagination and drooling*

The taxi was ride took about 30 minutes from the airport to Hayato's apartment, Shuichi got off first and looked around. It was a nice neighborhood, quiet and clean, totally different from what he imagined since Hayato's personality is quite the opposite. He helped Ryuichi unload all the baggage and carried them inside the apartment. As they entered, everything was sparkly clean.

"Waiiiii!" Shuichi yelled out as he threw himself on the large couch in the living room.

Ryuichi smiled, he was glad that Shuichi seemed to be enjoying himself. The first thing he did before unpacking his stuff was call Hayato. He got his cellphone out from his pocket and dialed Hayato's number.

"Hello?" Hayato answered.

"Haya-chan, we're here. Seems like your place hasn't changed a bit" Ryuichi started.

"I'm glad both of you got there safely. Be free to use the things there" Hayato said. Ryuichi noticed that Hayato sounded funny, a slight sadness in his voice.

"Haya-chan? Are you alright? You don't sound like your usual self"Ryuichi asked.

"Uh yeah… Me and Tatsuha kinda fought and I left my apartment. I'm at King's Hotel right now" Hayato replied.

"Eh? That's not good. Go stay at my place for now, I'll tell the maids that you'll be staying there" Ryuichi offered.

"Nah it's oka-"Hayato declined but was cut off by Ryuichi. "I INSIST!period!" Ryuichi yelled, shutting Hayato up.

"Okay okay..chill! thank you Ryu-chan" Hayato said.

"Just returning the favor Haya-chan.. take care of yourself" Ryuichi said and hung up the phone.

It was almost lunch time and Hayato's apartment had no food in stock, so they just decided to eat out. They decided to take the subway and eat in a restaurant in Chinatown called KeeHop. Once arriving at the restaurant, they sat themselves to their table. A Chinese waiter approached their tables and gave them menus. Since Shuichi was not that well-versed in English, Ryuichi took it upon himself to order their food.

"_We'll have the flounder, pork stew, kangkong and rice. Drinks would be canned lemon ice tea and a diet coke_" Ryuichi ordered, the waiter quickly repreated their order and proceeded to the kitchen.

"I didn't think you were that good with English Sakuma-san.."Shuichi started.

"Haha.. you think so? Well K-san kinda forced me to learn it, he told me if I didn't do it he'd break in my house, steal Kuma-chan and throw it in Tokyo Bay" Ryuichi replied, being teary-eyed. Shuichi could only chuckle, since it was K-san they were talking about after all.

"Don't worry Shu-chan, they'll let you take english lessons soon. Just pray hard that it won't be K-san" Ryuichi said, slighty shivering at the thought.

As soon as their orders arrived, they heartily ate their meal. They paid for the food, slowly making their way out of the restaurant. It sunny began to snow.

"Waah! Look! It's snowing Sakuma-san" Shuichi yelled, without holding back the excitement in his voice. Ryuichi was silent, Shuichi wondered if Ryuichi was alright. He sees that Ryuichi has been rubbing his hands together, since they didn't bring gloves along.

"Ne, Sakuma-san, put your left hand in your coat pocket" Shuichi said. Not knowing what Shuichi was up to, Ryuichi obeyed and put his left hand in the pocket, Shuichi in turn put his right hand in his own coat pocket.

"And this goes here..this way it will be warmer" Shuichi said as he took hold of Ryuichi's right hand with his left hand and put it into his left side coat pocket. Ryuichi blushed at what Shuichi did, but he squeezed Shuichi's hand making Shuichi blush as well.

"Arigatou, Shu-chan" Ryuichi said, as he smiled.

They decided to go home for a bit since jet lag was starting to set in. They took the train going back home. They entered the house and explored to see if it had a master and guest room. They blushed even brighter after they had just realized.

'Only one bedroom?' they thought in unison, staring at the king-sized bed.

[Back in Japan, Ryuichi's mansion]

Hayato had just arrived in Ryuichi's house, he honked the horn of his car to signal the maids that he was there. The large gates opened, he quickly got inside and parked his car properly. He slowly rang the doorbell, the door was opened by Michiko the pink-haired maid.

"Ah Hayato-sama, welcome! Come inside, good timing! We had just finished cooking dinner for you" she said. Hayato just nodded and entered the house.

'Holy crap Ryu-chan! Your house is a freakin' mansion' he said as he looked around the big spacious mansion.

As he arrived in the dining room, he gawked at the spread before him. The maid cooked a lot of food for him to eat.

"Anou.. isn't this bit much for me to eat?" Hayato asked.

"Oh no.. you're not eating it along" the maid replied, steeping aside revealing a boy behind her.

"This is Sakuma Tatsuki-sama, Ryuichi's cousin. Tatsuki-sama, this is Hayato-sama, master Ryuichi's friend from America" the maid introduced.

"I-it's nice to meet you Hayato-san" the boy said shyly.

"Likewise. Well.. shall we start eating?" Hayato asked, the boy just nodded and took his seat.

Dinnertime was really silent. Tatsuki excused himself from the table as soon as he finished his meal.

"Ah Hayato-sama, shall I prepare the bath for you?" Michiko asked.

"That would be wonderful" Hayato replied.

"About Tatsuki-sama, please excuse him. He really is a shy boy but he's not bad. He ran away from home since his parents are planning to get a divorce. I was hoping you could be his friend Hayato-sama. Onegai!" Michiko said,as she bowed her head down showing her sincerity.

"H-hai.. I'll try my best" Hayato replied.

Hayato excused himself from the dining table and headed to his bedroom. He slowly took of his clothes and slowly opened the door to the bathroom and wrapped a towel on his waist.

"Iyahhhhh!" he heard someone scream, as the steam was let out he could see Tatsuki naked and trying to cover himself and to make it worse Hayato's towel fell, making Tatsuki scream even harder and blushing brightly at Hayato's well-built body.

"Oi! Stop your screaming, you're giving me a headache" he said roughly, as he slowly got himself inside the bath tub with Tatsuki.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? Get out!" Tatsuki ordered. Hayato grabbed Tatsuki's chin and pulled it close to his face, lips almost touching. This was making Tatsuki blush.

"Calm down kid.. I'm not planning anything. There's nothing interesting about your body" Hayato said as he sighed. A vein popped in Tatsuki's forehead, he stood up, grabbed his clothes and slammed the door.

'Great! I have to share the house and deal with that brat' he thought.

After the bath, he slowly dressed himself and laid down in bed. Suddenly his phone was ringing, it was Tatsuha calling him. He pressed the talk button but didn't actually say anything, he just wanted to listen to what Tatsuha have to say.

"Oi! Are you there? Answer me dammit!" Tatsuha yelled.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Where the hell are you? When are you coming back? Don't be so childish Hayato!" Tatsuha said angrily.

"What's it to you? I'll come back when I feel like it, when you finally prove to me that you actually give a shit about us. I can't tell you where I am. And I'm not the childish one, you are Tat-chan. Well goodnight, I'm tired" he said

"Wai-" Tatsuha yelled but was cut off since Hayato hung up the phone.

[In Yuki's apartment]

*BANG*

Yuki slammed his hands on the computer's keyboard, he couldn't concentrate. He grabbed his pack of smokes.

'Shit! All out!' he cursed. He was getting more and more irritated. He couldn't concentrate and the deadline is due next week. He can't get himself to function.

'Stupid brat! It's your fault I can't concentrate on work' he thought, rubbing his temple.

*CLACK*

He could hear someone slowly opening the door, thinking that it was Shuichi finally coming back, he rushed towards the door only to realize that it was Tohma standing in the entrance and slowly closing the door behind him.

"Hey Yuki, I was just dropping by to see how you were doing" Tohma greeted.

"I'm busy Tohma, can I ask you to leave me for a while?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, it's not healthy, the way you arre acting right now. Shuichi's not coming back to you. Forget about him, I am here for you. Make me belong to you Yuki" Tohma said. (A/N: He sounds so desperate).

Yuki was getting more and more annoyed on how pushy Tohma is. He pulled Tohma towards him and slowly tied the blonde's hands behind his back. Yuki unbuttons Tohma's shirt and cruelly pinched the other's nipple, making the other moan.

"Replace him? Don't make me laugh, you are nothing. You better prepare yourself" Yuki said, a dark aura radiating from him.

[Shu & Ryu]

Shuichi slowly woke up from his sleep, Ryuichi was beside him still sleeping soundly. He slowly got himself up from bed as not to wake the other up. He slowly opened his bag, but he noticed that something fell out of Ryuichi's bag. It was a journal, Shuichi got a bit curious and decided that reading a page wouldn't hurt and opened the book.

"Today I picked Shuichi up from the park. He was crying over that jerk again. I decided right then and there that I'm gonna make him mine. I've loved him ever since he joined the company and I promise that I will make him happy no matter what."

Shuichi dropped the book, still in disbelief that his idol THE Sakuma Ryuichi-sama actually loves him. The book dropping was enough to wake up Ryuichi. He slowly got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What was that Shu-cha-" he asked but was cut off when he saw his journal on the floor and a very shocked Shuichi beside it.

"Shu-chan I can explain" Ryuichi said as he slowly got up and went towards Shuichi.

"Is.. is it true Sakuma-san? Do you really feel that way towards me?" Shuichi asked, asking confirmation. Ryuichi could only nod in response, his cheeks tinged red.

"I- I don't know what to say." Shuichi started.

"I lo-love you Shu-chan.. for a long time now" Ryuichi finally confessed, making Shuichi blush.

Shuichi's mind was not functioning at all, he leaned it and kissed Ryuichi in the cheek.

"I-I still don't know how I feel towards you Sakuma-san..but... I like being with you" Shuichi said gently.

Ryuichi blushed at the kiss, he never thought that Shuichi could do that. He took Shuichi's hand and gently kissed it,making Shuichi blush in turn.

"I'll wait Shu-chan, I'll make you fall in love with me" Ryuichi said confidently, he then wraps his arms around Shuichi in a tight hug.

"Unh!" Shuichi replied as he smiled and hugged Ryuichi back.

-To be continued-

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 4, kinda boring. But I promise to make it better. Yuki has gone mad, Tohma is getting more desperate. Hayato has to deal with Tatsuki, Tatsuha is an insensitive idiot. Ryuichi finally confessed to Shuichi his what happens next?Be laert for updates and Please read and review!


	5. Feelings&Foolishness

**Strawberry & Cream- Chapter 5**

-Fun & Frustration-

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravitation, lolz…I wish I did! *gets lost in her own imagination and drooling*

A/N: First of all I'd like to dedicated this update to elderwolves, who will be celebrating her birthday soon. Happy birthday, hopefully this update will make your day better. And thanks to those who gave me reviews. I love you guys! Now, on with the show.

[In Ryuichi's mansion]

*Knock knock*

"Hayato-sama, it's time for breakfast. Please come down" Michiko said.

"Yeah, I'll be down" Hayato answered, as he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from bed.

He had a good sleep, the bed wasn't cramped but still felt kind of lonely since Tatsuha wasn't beside him sleeping. He slowly went down the stairs and joined Tatsuki who was already seated at the table.

"Hey kid, had a nice sleep?" Hayato asked Tatsuki, as he seated himself across him.

"I do have a name you know, and I slept quite well thank you!" Tatsuki spat back.

'Haha.. he has a sharp tongue just like you Tat-chan'he thought as he smiled.

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan… would you like to go out somewhere with me?"Hayato asked, Tatsuki's eyes beamed and nodded.

"Ha-hai! Where to Hayato-san?" he asked back.

"You'll see, but we should eat first okay? If you be a good boy and eat a lot, I'll take you to somewhere nice"Hayato said, Tatsuki just nodded and ate his meal as fast as he could.

After breakfast, they excused themselves from the table. Hayato grabbed his towel and was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Tatsuki also about to go in.

"You go take one first Tatsuki-chan" Hayato offered.

"Nah, you can go first Hayato-san" he offered right back.

"How bout we take one together, that way we can both finish faster and leave earlier" Hayato said, making Tatsuki red all over.

"O-okay" he said shyly, Hayato just smiled and thought how could the kid could be. They got into the tub together, making the water overflow.

"Ah this feels good" Hayato said, feeling relaxed, he eyes Tatsuki staying at one corner.

"Hey, why are you over there? I'm not gonna do anything to you okay?" Hayato said, Tatsuki nods and begins to get a bit closer to him.

"Now sit over there, I'm going to wash your back for you" Hayato commanded, the other slowly got up and sat on the short got up and grabbed the sponge and poured soap on it. He looks at Tatsuki's body.

'Hmm.. not bad for a 15 year old kid' he thought, he squeezed the sponge and began scrubbing Tatsuki's back making the other blush and shake a bit.

"Uhnn" Tatsuki moaned, realizing what he did, he covered his mouth. Hayato could only blush upon hearing the other moan. Hayato peaked and saw that the kid was HARD, he chuckles, making Tatsuki pout.

"Mou.. Hayato-san stop teasing me" Tatsuki said, still overing his erection, a blush on his face.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, it's just that you're too cute Tatsuki-chan" Hayato said, making Tatsuki blush even more harder.

'This kid is interesting, maybe I should have a little fun with him' he thought.

[Back In Hayato's apartment]

Tatsuha had just gotten out of bed, and had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't sleep well last night, since he was worried about Hayato. He tried calling him again, but to no avail Hayato's phone was turned off. He sighed and covered his eyes.

'Idiot!where could you be? Wait no! I'm not worried about that stupid man' Tatsuha thought.

"Hahaha! I should be happy he's gone. Now I can do whatever I want… no one's gonna get in my way" Tatsuha yelled out, but suddenly slumped down in bed with a frown now on his face.

"Where are you? Don't make me worry about you, idiot!" he said, clutching on to Hayato's pillow, with Hayato's scent still on it, a tear fell down his cheeks.

[Ryu & Shu]

Ryuichi woke up to the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen, he instantly got up from bed and followed the scent. There he saw Shuichi looking adorable in a striped pink apron, trying his best in cooking a meal.

"Ah! Sakuma-san, I made dinner, it's not much but it's edible. Hiro's been teaching me how to cook" Shuichi said as he placed the food in a plate.

Ryuichi got out some plates and silverware from the cupboard and placed them on the placed all the food down on the table and sat across from Ryuichi.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison.

"Wow Shu-chan, it tastes wonderful!" Ryuichi praised, making Shuichi blush.

"I'm glad it's to your liking Sakuma-san" Shuichi said happily.

"Pass me the salt Shu-chan" Ryuichi said.

Shuichi got hold of the salt container and passed it onto Ryuichi, Ryuichi reach out his hand for the salt and accidentally touched Shuichi's hand, making Shuichi blush even harder.

"Ah go-gomen Shu-chan" Ryuichi apologized.

"N-no, it's okay Sakuma-san"Shuichi said.

They continued to eat their dinner, they had a lot of leftovers so they put them in the fridge. They helped each other clear out the table and washed the dishes and silverware. That night, they decided to go downtown to visit a club and go dancing. Having to disguise themselves, Ryuichi donned a red wig and a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants while Shuichi wore a long black wig and a red backless dress.

"Eh? Sakuma-san, why do I have to dress like this?" Shuichi complained.

"It looks good on you Shu-chan" Ryuichi complimented, Shuichi now blushing.

"F-fine.. I guess it's okay" Shuichi said shyly.

They walked towards the end of the street,going down the stairs leading to the subway. It was a nice night to go out. They got inside the train and sat down beside each other. Shuichi moved his eyes laterally looking at Ryuichi.

'Sakuma-san looks so cool! I'm glad that I'm with him… it might not be a bad idea.. falling in love with him I mean' Shuichi thought, caught off guard Ryuichi noticed the other looking at him.

"What's wrong Shu-chan? Is there something on my face?" Ryuichi asked, making Shuichi blush.

"N-no… it's nothing.. I just thought that you look so co-cool Sakuma-san" Shuichi praised, this time making Ryuichi blush hard.

"Kyaa! Oh my isn't he a hottie?" a red-headed girl with big boobs whispered to her friend. They were seat behind them, and Shuichi can fully head everything they are saying. Shuichi smiled, they were absolutely right that Ryuichi is such a handsome guy and Shuichi's glad to be the one closest to him. The girls were also Japanese, maybe just touring the country.

"I wonder if that girl is his girlfriend?" the other girl whispered.

"Nah, it can't be. They totally don't match. Maybe we can ask him to come with us tonight" the redhead said. Shuichi frowned. The two girls stood up and made their way towards him and Ryuichi.

"Hey cutie! I'm Amy and this is my friend Cassie. We were wondering if you'd like to come with us to Grunge Bar, you can bring your little friend if you want, but it would be better if you came alone" the redhead said.

"Thank you for the offer ladies, but I simple must decline. You see, this is my fiancé and we were on our way to our wedding planner's house for the wedding preparations" Ryuichi proclaimed.

'We-wedding? What are you saying Sakuma-san' Shuichi thought as he blushed so hard even his ears were becoming red.

"Oh is that so? Hmph!" the redhead said and walked away,her friend following behind her.

"Why'd you say that Sakuma-san? They were really into you" Shuichi asked.

"I told you. I love you Shu-chan and there's no one else for me but you"Ryuichi replied, taking Shuichi's hand and holding it tight, making the other blush and nod in response.

Once they got to the bar, they instantly sat themselves at a table near the DJ booth. It was jampacked with people since it was a weekend. The music was booming and the lights were blinding.

"Oh my this is my favorite song Shu-chan, let's dance!" Ryuichi said, standing up, grabbing Shuichi by the hand and went towards the dancefloor.

"Waah! Sakuma-san I don't know how to dance" Shuichi protested.

"Don't worry about it, just feel the music" Ryuichi said as he began dancing.

Shuichi began to get the hang of it and was actually a good dancer. The floor was so crowded that someone accidentally pushed Shuichi forward and was about to fall. Good thing Ryuichi caught him just in time.

"Are you alright Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked, Shuichi nodded and tried to get back on his feet, when suddenly the DJ spoke.

"_Okay everyone, this is for all the couples around here, get on the floor and show us some love_" the DJ said as he played a slow romantic song. Both blushed and looked at each other.

"May I have this dance Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked.

"H-hai" Shuichi replied,blushing.

Ryuichi faced Shuichi, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, as Shuichi slowly wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's neck, only a little distance between them. Shuichi noticed Ryuichi staring at him, making him blush even more. As they started their slow dance.

"Shu-chan" Ryuichi started.

"Y-yes?" Shuichi asked.

"I know you still love him, I'm just asking for a chance. If ever you let me in your heart, I promise I won't ever hurt you. I love you with all that I am Shu-chan" Ryuichi stated. Shuichi blushed so hard, he put his head on Ryuichi's head. He could hear Ryuichi's heartbeat, and he knew that he was the only one in Ryuichi's heart.

"Thank you Sakuma-san.. I will take into account what you had said. I don't know why, but having you with me makes me feel so protected. I might fall in love with you too. But please, be patient" Shuichi replied.

"I'll wait even if it kills me Shu-chan" Ryuichi said as he smiled, Shuichi was happy to hear that and hugged Ryuichi tight.

'Maybe its okay to fall in love with Sakuma-san'Shuichi thought.

[Back in Yuki's apartment]

Yuki sat down on his couch, puffing away on his cigarette, shirtless and sweat dripping from his body. He had just finished "punishing" Tohma. Tohma was on the bigger couch gagged and tied up like from one of those S&M scenes.

"That felt good. You really are a slut Tohma" he said as he stood up and untied Tohma from all the ropes and gag.

"I don't care what you think or say about me, just as long as I can be by your side" Tohma said desperately.

"Tch! Get out and never let me see your face again" Yuki said coldly.

"When I get back, you better be gone or else I'll tie you up and throw you off somewhere" Yuki added as he threw on his shirt, got his coat and went out the door. Suddenly his phone rings, it was Tatsuha once more.

"What do you want?" Yuki answered the phone.

"Bro" Tatsuha said.

"What the phuck! You sound horrible" Yuki teased.

"Shut up! Just get your butt here in Hayato's apartment" Tatsuha demanded and then hung up.

Yuki put his phone back in his pocket and got in the car, driving towards Hayato and Tatsuha's apartment. He rang the doorbell and Tatsuha slowly opened the door and let in Yuki in.

"You look like shit" was the first thing Yuki said as he saw Tatsuha.

"Shut up!" Tatsuha spat.

"I'm guessing that Hayato left you" Yuki started.

"He just went somewhere, he'll be back. He'll never leave me" Tatsuha said.

"So.. why did you call me here?" Yuki asked.

"I think I know where Ryuichi and Shuichi are. You see Hayato has this apartment back in America" Tatsuha said.

"Give me the address" Yuki demanded.

"Ne Ni-chan, wat do you see in that brat? I mean Tohma's all over you, why not choose him?" Tatsuha asked.

"Give me the address now or I'll kill you" Yuki threatened.

"Nope. Not until you tell me the reason why you are so dead set on getting Shuichi back, I thought he annoyed the hell out of you" Tatsuha said, Yuki sighed and sat down the couch,slumping.

"He is annoying, but I can't stand it when he's not there either. I can't sleep, eat, write anything or function when he's gone" Yuki said, surprising Tatsuha since he was convinced that Yuki doesn't have a soul more or less a romantic side to him. He threw Yuki a piece of paper as he laid down on bed.

"That's the address" Tatsuha said as he buried himself with the blanket, Yuki took the piece of paper and headed towards the door.

"Thanks bro, I know you still love Ryuichi. But give it up Tatsuha. Treasure what you have now or else it will just be gone in a blink of an eye. Don't put your guard on too much, Hayato is nice but I doubt he'll wait for your love forever" Yuki said, as he then opens the door and exits the apartment.

Tatsuha pulled off the blanket and frowned. He knew Yuki was right, he should change himself or he might lose Hayato for good.

'Thanks Oniichan' he thought as he got up and showered, he decided to meet up with Hayato and talk things over with him.

Yuki took out his phone and dialed his editor's number.

"Hey, about the offer for the convention in America, I want to do it. As soon as possible" Yuki said and hung up.

'Wait for me Shuichi, I'll get you back' he thought.

**A/N:** So whatya think? Tatsuha is being stupid, Tohma was called a slut, Hayato might like this Tatsuki kid. Will Ryuichi and Shuichi be found and separated by Yuki? Please read and review.


	6. Attraction & Attention

**Strawberry & Cream- Chapter 6**

-Attraction & Attention

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravitation, lolz…I wish I did! *gets lost in her own imagination and drooling*

[At Ryuichi's Mansion]

"Hayato-sama, please take care of Tatsuki-sama" Michiko said and bowed.

"Mou.. Michiko-san.. I'm not a little kid anymore" Tatsuki blushed and scratched his head, getting embarrassed at being treated like a kid in front of Hayato.

"Let's go" Hayato said, as he held Tatsuki's hand and led him to the car. Tatsuki could only blush and follow after Hayato. Once inside the car, Hayato put on his "cool" aviator shades and started up the engine.

"Where are we going Hayato-san?" Tatsuki asked. 'He looks so cool' he thought to himself as he stared at the older man.

"I told you, it's a surprise. But I know you'll like it" Hayato replied, as he slowly started driving.

It was a 30 minute ride, Hayato then stops the car and turned off the engine. He put on his black hoodie and turned to Tatsuki.

"We're here" he said. Tatsuki, who fell asleep, instantly woke up and looked outside the window. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped as soon as he saw where they were. It was the newest theme park in the town.

"Oh my gosh! This is Teru Dash Theme park, the coolest place ever. But the tickets get sold out easily here.. Do you think we can get in Hayato-san?" Tatsuki excitedly said. Hayato could only chuckle at the kid's excitement.

"Of course" he replied, as he motioned for both of them to get out of the car.

The place was so crowded. They proceeded to the entrance, where they were blocked by rather large employees.

"Tickets sirs?" they said.

"We don't need tickets to go in" Hayato said. A vein popping out on one of the employees head.

"What did you say, you little punk!" the employee started, but was blocked by the other.

"Sorry sir, no tickets no admission" the employee said. Hayato sighed as he then took off his glasses and glared at the two employees, making their jaws drop.

"Ha-hayato-sama? Oh my! We are sorry. Please come in" the employees stuttered and stepped could only be surprised at how the employees acted when they knew it was Hayato. They slowly entered the amusement park.

"Hayato-san, how did you do that?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's simple, my father owns a lot of places in this town and this is one of them" Hayato explained as he smiled, he slowly took Tatsuki's hand and squeezed them tight.

"So, let's go have some fun" Hayato stated.

"Uhn" Tatsuki replied, his face turning red. 'Oh no, I think I like this guy' he thought to himself.

[In America]

It was already afternoon. Shuichi opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was lying in Ryuichi's arms and Ryuichi looking at him, making him instantly blush.

"Ohayou Shu-chan" Ryuichi greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu… I'm sorry I slept on you arm, it must have been unconfortable" Shuichi replied.

"Not at all. Sleeping beside you and seeing your sleeping face, is a dream come true" Ryuichi said, making Shuichi blush more. Ryuichi leaned down and slowly kissed Shuichi's lips, Shuichi was surpised for a minute. Ryuichi held Shuichi gently, as the other kissed back and hugged Ryuichi. The older man released his lips from the other and smiled.

"Now, it's truly a good morning for me" Ryuichi said.

"Mou" Shuichi blushed and pouted, he knew Ryuichi liked teasing him a lot.

"Tonight, we're going to have dinner with Hayato's ex-boyfriend. I tried to decline but he's so pushy. Would that be alright with you?" Ryuichi asked, Shuichi just smiled and nodded in return.

After getting ready, the could hear a car honking from outside the apartment. They made sure everything was clean and doors were locked before they headed outside. They saw a shiny, black BMW m6 parked outside, the window slowly rolled down revealing a very handsome man with red hair and green eyes.

"_Hey Ryuichi, how are you?_" the man spoke in english.

"_Oh hey Michael, I'm good. How bout you?_" Ryuichi replied.

"_Good, and who is that?_" he asked as pointed to Shuichi.

"Haha Sam, stop speaking in English. My friend here looks so confused." Ryuichi laughed.

"Oh…hi" Sam greeted.

"Shu-chan, this is Samuel Patterson. He is Hayato's ex-lover. Sam, this is Shuichi. We work in the same company" Ryuichi introduced.

"Save the chit-chat for later guys, I'm starving.. hurry up and get in" Sam said, the two slowly going inside the car. Ryuichi sitting in the passenger seat, while Shuichi was seated at the back. The restaurant wasn't that far from Hayato's apartment, they parked the car and made their way inside.

"May I help you sir?" the receptionist said.

"Oh, reservation under Samuel Patterson" Sam replied.

"Okay, right this way Mr. Patterson. Everything is already set up for you" the lady replied and showed them to their table.

Shuichi could only be in awe. The restaurant is huge, it looked like one of those fancy places you can see in the movies. They made their way to the VIP section and got seated, food was already pre-ordered so everything came out on perfectly.

"So Shuichi was it?" Sam asked.

"Hai… I am. I'm surprised that you can speak Japanese well Mr. Patterson" Shuichi said.

"Oh please, call me Sam. I learned to speak Japanese because of Hayato" Sam replied.

"Sam is the typical romantic, who would do anything for his lover" Ryuichi teased.

"That is sweet Sam-san, but how come you and Hayato-san broke up?" Shuichi asked.

"Well when me and Hayato were still together, Ryuichi invited him to have a vacation in Japan. I couldn't go since I still had to work. So he went, then this Tatsuha kid, who was obsessed with Ryuichi caught Hayato's interest. A week after, Hayato called me up and told me that he was breaking up with me" Sam explained.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that Sam-san" Shuichi apologized for asking.

"Well, you can take a chance Sam, I think he and Tatsuha are not on good terms these days" Ryuichi started and sipped on his wine. Ryuichi excused himself from the table and went to the lavatory.

Well putting that aside, so you're the Shuichi that this guy always talks to me and Hayato about" Sam said, surprising Shuichi a bit.

"He talks to you guys about me?" Shuichi asked.

"Always. Let me ask you, are you two going out?" Sam asked.

"Not really. I mean he just confessed to me, and I just got out of a relationship" Shuichi replied.

"Oh. Let me just give you one piece of advice. Ryuichi is a really nice person. He is always serious with the one he loves and would do anything for them. So if you're not being serious with him and just stringing him along, you better stop it because you will only hurt him in the end" Sam warned.

"I do feel something for Sakuma-san, but I'm not ready yet. I won't hurt him, he's the only one I have right now" Shuichi said.

"Well, as long as you make him happy. He can be an idiot at times, but he's the best" Sam said, Shuichi could only nod and agree. Ryuichi got out of the lavatory and sat down the table.

"So did I miss anything?" Ryuichi asked.

"Nothing at all" Sam and Shuichi said in unison, making Ryuichi suspicious.

[In Yuki's apartment]

He had just got back from the convenience store, he opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by dead silence. He made his way to the living room and saw that the phone was blinking, indicating that someone just left him a message. He pressed the button and listened to the voicemail.

"Eiri-kun, where are yo-" Tohma's message started but Yuki instantly deleted it. The next message played.

"Eiri-sensei? It's me. Your book signing in America was approved. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. I already have booked your flight, just secure your passport. I will be picking you up around 3am since we have to be there 2 hours prior to the flight for check-in. I will see you later. Have a good day" his editor said and hung up. A smile could only appear from his lips.

'I'm coming Shuichi' he thought to himself.

[Teru Dash Amusement Park]

"Oh my gosh! That was so fun Hayato-san" Tatsuki said.

"I'm glad to see that this made you happy" Hayato replied, holding out a hotdog and soda and giving it to Tatsuki.

"Yeah, we get to ride easily. I hate waiting in long lines, thank you so much Hayato-san" Tatsuki said, getting the food from Hayato.

"We still have to ride that though" Hayato said as he pointed at the ferris wheel, making Tatsuki blush.

"Yo-you want to Hayato-san?"Tatsuki asked nervously.

"Yeah, it would be fun. Haven't rode on one of those since Tat-chan is afraid of heights" Hayato said.

"Tat-chan?" Tatsuki asked.

"He's my lover, but I guess we broke up" Hayato said, a frown appearing on his face.

"Well we're going" Tatsuki said, he didn't like Hayato looking sad at all.

It was almost night time, they slowly made their way to the ferris wheel. Being the son of the owner, they got in quickly and didn't have to wait in line. They got inside and sat themselves opposite to each other, with that the ride started.

They were moving slowly to the top, suddenly they heard a bang and saw lights in the sky. There was a firework display and the lights were so amazing. Tatsuki leaned on the window and stared at awe in the fireworks.

"Hayato-san, look its so pre-" Tatsuki said, but stopped since he saw Hayato's sad expression.

Tatsuki stood up slowly and tried to go near Hayato, when he lost balance. Luckily, Hayato just caught him in time in his arms and making Tatsuki blush.

"Are you crazy? You're not supposed to move around or you'll hurt yourself" Hayato yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to see you look so sad Hayato-san" Tatsuki reasoned.

"It's nothing. I'll be fi-" Hayato started but was cut off when Tatsuki suddenly kissed him making Hayato's eyes widen and blushed, as he then pushed the other back

"W-what was the for kid?" Hayato yelled.

"I am not a kid Hayato-san and I did that because I really like you.I know you're still not over your ex, but I want to be here for you. Always. "Tatsuki said and hugged Hayato tight.

Hayato was at loss for words, he intended to play around with this kid. He was being foolish. He slowly hugged the other back.

"Let's go home,ne?" Hayato said.

"Hai" Tatsuki replied, still not letting go of Hayato until the ride was over.

[In Hayato's apartment]

"Hi, this is Hayato. I can't answer your call right now. Please leave me a message and I might get back to you"-Beep!- goes the voicemail, Tatsuha hung up and threw his phone on the floor.

"Where the hell can you be, you bastard!" Tatsuh yelled.

Tatsuha was too proud to admit it, that he missed having Hayato around. He laid in bed all day, just moping around and wondering where his now "ex-lover" could be.

"Hayato.. I miss you" he whispered as tears started falling from his eyes. He needed Hayato back, he finally realized he needed this man to function.

'I will find you and I will get you back Hayato' he thought to himself as he buried himself with the blanket and prepared for another night alone in bed.

**Author's Notes:** So how is it? Sorry I haven't been updating that much. Just kind of busy I guess. Well to sum up this chapter: Oh no! Yuki's travel for America got approved? Will he successfully drive Shu and Ryu apart? Tatsuki just confessed, will Hayato take a chance with this kid? Will Tatsuha ever have Hayato back? Please read and review. Thank you guys! I love you all!


End file.
